Hiding In the Shadows
by CandyPix
Summary: The first day of winter break is right around the corner, when an eight grader, Alysin Carnegie's life is turned upside down. She knew what she was from the beginning, but what she didn't expect was to bump into her long lost brother and fall in love with someone who she thought would never like her.
1. Chapter 1

**I finished reading Darkest Powers a while ago, and I just finished The Calling. The Calling belongs to the trilogy Darkness Rising. It is also by Kelley Armstrong, and it's basically a sequel trilogy to Darkest Powers. Except, it has a different main character. So, the character's point of view now comes in with a girl named Maya. You'll learn more once you read it. Anyways, this is my first Darkest Powers fanfic, so enjoy!**

* * *

_Alysin's POV_

The blazing sun scorches through my eyelids. Grabbing a book from my desk, I use it as a shield to cover myself from the sun. As soon as my eyes adjust, I put the book down.

I always get the feeling that the sun never really liked me, it keeps on shining its light in my eyes which I find really annoying.

"Alysin!" My mother yelled. "Breakfast is ready!"

"Coming!" I yell back.

'_Time to get ready_' I thought. I look at myself in the mirror while brushing my teeth, and then got changed. I sighed when I realized that the only thing I could wear were my skinny jeans. Mom always gave me a lecture on how an eight grader shouldn't be wearing skinny pants all the time because of my growing body. But I just can't help it now, it was the day before the beginning of winter break and all my "proper" pants were in the wash except for my shorts which were obviously for the summer!

I do a funny little dance to get my jeans on, and just before I put on my shirt, I check my stomach for a certain mark. Sadly, there was none. I can't help mu excitement! I'm going to be the first female were-wolf ever since my great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandmother passed away! Well, more of murdered really. By the end of a _Sliver Scar_, which was used by a certain someone! Other than that, she would've still been alive! And-

"Alysin!" My mom yelled again, this time in a more stern and impatient voice.

"Coming!"

Just before I walked out of my room, I remembered something. My head turns to set a far way gaze at a single picture that lays on my table. My friend, Kimmy, gave it to me after doing some research on my family. Taking slow steps towards the picture, I can already make out dark hair hanging over a teen boy's face, and shiny green eyes.

"His name is Derek. Derek Souza. Turns out he's your older brother." Kimmy said, last month. "He also has...or had, brothers. Three of them I think, but I couldn't find out what happened to them."

Kimmy had always been fond of my family's history. She was even at it ever since she found out about my name! Something about it being spelled unusual or something. So after I told her that we were a family full of were-wolves, she totally went berserk and her hacking/stalking skills went into out of control! As I lift up the picture I remember my first reaction when Kimmy told me about her findings.

"Kimmy! You're such a stalker!"

I tried to look like I was disappointed in her for spying on people, but inside I was actually kind of glad. I always thought that I was an only child, and dreamed of having an older brother of sister! Well, that was after, Alexa died. Alexa's my twin sister, she died during a freak car accident on our way back from the grocery store. Painful memories washed over me like a waterfall, and suddenly, the picture of my older brother wasn't comforting anymore. Oh well, he wasn't smiling in it anyways.

Judging by the looks of the sky outside my window, I should probably be heading down for breakfast now.

"Well, goodbye to you Derek Souza! Or, whatever!" I say and toss the picture onto the ground before exiting my room. He probably wouldn't be happy if we met anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe's POV

I dig my bare hands into the snow. The feeling of cold stings my skin. But for some reason I don't really mind it. I guess I'm used to it. My mind wanders from the day the beginning of my new life had begun. All the good, bad, and absolutely terrifying times! My mind then wanders into my school. I wonder how all my friends are doing...and, my dad. I wish that there was some way that I could call him and tell him I was okay. But then that would end up with him calling the police to take me back home and some unexplainable stories to tell.

My mind keeps on wandering with precious memories of my other life when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turn around to see Derek looming over me.

"Hello," I say.

"Hi,"

"You're standing a bit too close,"

"Sorry," and he stumbled backwards and out of my personal space. "Nice day isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is," memories washed over me again.

"Um...do you want to go back to your old school?" he asked, trying his best to make it sound like he wanted me here. I nod, "But, I feel more comfortable over here you know?"

That made Derek give a small smile. "I'm glad. I thought you were getting bored of us."

I shake my head to give a silent, but obvious response. And then, I remembered a question of mine that I was keeping hidden for a very long time. The last time I asked this question was back at Lyle House, when I was outside with Simon and his basketball. I gather all my energy and try to bring up the nerve to ask Derek.

"Um, Derek-"

"Yeah. What is it?" he cut me off and I gave him the let-me-finish-my-sentence look.

"You know how you're a were-wolf and all right?" I paused nervously and took a deep breath. "Well, do you think that vampires exist too?"

Derek gave me a weird look, one that I think I've never seen before. He took a deep breath before answering, "Well, back at the lab, I heard scientists say talk about the existence of vampires. But they weren't too sure of it." I gave him the "go on" look and he sighed.

"They said that if vampires were real, then the world would be in chaos since the legends for told that vampires and were-wolves can't co-exist. Sorry, that's all that I remember." he muttered. In his eyes I could see that he wasn't too comfortable with answering my question and that he was getting a little tensed. Feeling glad that he answered my question I wrapped my arms around him and at first he was surprised but then, he did the same back.

"Derek! Chloe! Time for breakfast!" yelled Kit and my Aunt Lauren.

We quickly pulled away from each other and Derek motioned his head inside. I gave a firm nod before asking him something else that just happened to pop into my head. "Hey Derek. Do you have any other siblings other than you're brothers?"

"Not that I could remember. Why?"

I shook my head saying never mind, and we headed inside.

* * *

_Alysin's POV_

_CRuNCH! MUnCH!_

"Alysin. Not so loud!" Mom scolded.

"I can't help it, because 'someone' toasted the bread too much!" I yelled back, giving Mom the look.

"It's called toast, now chew quietly!"

I jaw falls open and stays there. Did my own mom just own me? I can't believe it! I continue with munching on my burnt toast.

_Ding! Dong!_

I guess thats Jason. We usually walked to school and back together. Looking through the peep hole just to make sure it wasn't a 'ding dong ditcher', I didn't see glossy black hair, but red. And it wasn't a natural red colour, it was dyed, with a black streak on the left and right side of the head. This time, going on my tippy toes so I could see better, I realized that it was Kimmy. What was she doing here? Doesn't she live like five streets down from my neighbourhood? Maybe she moved and wanted to surprise me? Well if that was the case, then she totally got me.

"Hi there!" said Kimmy. "C'mon or else we'll be late for school!"

"The snow is so beautiful!" said Kimmy, sticking out her tongue to catch some snowflakes but only to end up failing. "Darn! I bet that the Snow God rigs these snowflakes so that no one can catch them!"

I smiled at her joke. Kimmy was always the types of girl who believes that there is a god or goddess in charge for everything. She absolutely despises the god of learning/education. So I always take her belief into my advantage and tell her, "If you keep saying those things, then they will always make your life miserable."

Kimmy was also the type of girl who's very quiet and shy one the outside, but get to know her and you'll realize that she's a very active and fun loving person.

"So Kimmy,"

"Mhm."

"Why are you here walking to school with me? Or better yet, what is it that you want to tell me?"

A quirky smile spread across Kimmy's face. "I should've known that you would figure it out."

I gave her the "Go-On-Or-I'll-Get-Bored" look.

"Well, I was going to tell you, but since you gave me that look, I think I'm going to make you play "The Guessing Game" with me."

I thought about it for a minute, and then said the first thing that popped into my head. "Uh...you were in your room doing you homework yesterday and you got frustrated with a math problem and at the same time, you were thinking of getting your calculator but since it was on the other side of the room, you were too lazy to go get it, so you ended up making it float toward you."

Kimmy stared at me and smiled, "You're right! That did happen! Except, it was a science problem."

My look must've gave away because Kimmy totally saw right through my expression. "Haha! And that's not all! You know Haley right?"

I nodded.

"Well, you know how she's really annoying. Well, I was at the local park when she came by and started an argument with me for trying to hook up with her boyfriend-"

"But Brian isn't even her boyfriend. In fact, Brian hates Haley!"

"Yeah, that's what I said and she totally flipped out. Then she started calling me a slut when I'm clearly just an eight-grader! After that, I got so angry that I ended up throwing gardening scissors at her, when I don't even recall doing it. I mean, I was pretty angry and I was using them to trim a bush, but I would never throw something like that!"

I nodded to show that I was listening. And believe me, I _was _getting worried about Kimmy.

"Yeah, it happened a few other times so I decided to google it, and it said that I could be a half-demon. Agito, I think it was, I don't remember. I did some of tests and I passed all of them. So yup, I'm a half-demon. Yay! Were-wolf plus half-demon, nothing can stop us now! Well, except maybe a more powerful enemy, but lets party!"

I gave her a slum smile and flash backs of my days with Alexa came back to haunt me.

_~"Did you hear that?" said Alexa in a happy tone! "We're going to be the first female were-wolves!"_

_I gave Alexa a high five and we started talking about how we couldn't wait for our eighteenth birthday to come._

_"C'mon Alysin! Let's party!"~_

__I felt like tears were welding up inside my eyes. But I knew they wouldn't fall. It was like when Alexa died, my tears died along with it. I felt guilty for that ever since. I could smile, laugh, act weird and so much more; all except for crying.

I felt a hand brush my back and see Kimmy staring at me with worried eyes. "Hey, don't worry. Alexa's death wasn't your fault."

Everyone told me that, but for some reason, it felt that the more times people people told me that, the more guilty I feel.

* * *

**Ah...cliff hangers. How I love cliff hangers! Well, if they're in my story at least. So review and tell me what you think about chapter one! No mean comments please! And if you have some criticism for me, please put it in a nice way. Okie?~ **


	3. Chapter 3

_Alysin's POV_

Learn.

Study.

Work.

Learn.

Study.

Work.

That's pretty much how school was for me. Nothing exciting ever happens in this school. Well...not now at least. Kurin Academy used to be a lot like public, elementary, middle, and high schools. Even though, an academy has all the twelve grades, nothing exciting ever happens. Sure, there are people who were prankster-ish and all, but they all got transferred or expelled from this school. The principal decided that she couldn't tolerate bad behaviour any more so they would have to be kicked out of Kurin. That's what happened to my friends Jason and Lysandre. Mr. and Mrs. Komatsu took Jason to Japan, and Mr. and Mrs. Forrestal took Lysandre to England.

That pretty much sucks for me because me, along with Kimmy, were part of the prankster-ish group. And now, we were stuck with all the _non-colourful _people. And I mean that in a personality way. _Not_ a racist one. A fountain of guilt washed over me. It's because of me Jason and Lysandre had gotten expelled. If only I didn't get the crazy idea of playing with matches, if only...I gulped. If only I listened to Alexa last year.

_"Alysin! Stop playing with those matches! You'll get in trouble and someone might get hurt!" cried Alexa._

_I turned around and smiled. A very mischievous one in fact. "Don't worry Alexa, I know what I'm doing."_

_I rubbed my hands together, warming them up before I launched my prank. "Those kindergarteners won't see it coming!"_

_I began the preparations for my great Christmas prank when Jason ran by with some electrical 'doo-hikies' with Lysandre trying to keep up behind him._

_"The kindergartens would be coming inside in about 15 minutes."_

_"Just enough time," Lysandre smirked. Then, it was Kimmy's turn to run by, but she was carrying boxes filled with desserts in them. And they weren't just any desserts, they were Kimmy's special homemade, 'Sweet On The Outside, But a Devil Within' cakes. "Quick! Replace the gifts with the cakes!"_

That was just part of the memory which haunted me for like ever. Before, I used to laugh at it, but now, I just felt guilty. More happened though, and I just hoped that my brain wouldn't send the rest the front of my head. Unfortunately, it did. It always continued like it was a movie.

_We hid behind the kindies' coat hangers, trampling over each other to see what was happening. It was only the four of us there since Alexa decided that she didn't want to get blamed for this._

_We waited patiently and quietly while the kindergarteners were fidgeting anxiously for Santa's arrival. The whole main reason for this prank was for revenge on Ms. Richard, our school principal. When **Jason, Kimmy, and I** were in kindergarten, we didn't get a visit from Santa! Lysandre came in grade 5, so he just went along with our plan.  
_

_Finally, Santa Claus arrived and the kindies squealed with happiness. While we were there with our, 'Get on with it!' looks. And finally, he did. And then, it happened. Every kindie wanted to open their present at the same time. Which wasn't a problem with us; it just made things more interesting._

_As soon as they opened the boxes, instead of a toy waiting for them, there were Kimmy's special cakes which popped right into their faces. Every kindy cried and all of our rigged presents were a success. All, except for one. I was playing with matches earlier so that the springs had something to power them. One of the presents were badly rigged, it was probably the last one._

_When the little boy opened his wrapped present, instead of the cake smacking him in his face, it caught on fire. The little boy immediately pulled his hands away but got burnt. The fire then started spreading, and soon, sparks started flying. One spark hit the coast hangers, where we were hiding, and we immediately ran away and ducked for cover._

_The fire quickly spread all over the school and a few people got seriously injured. A few people even died because of us!_

_The whole school eventually found out that it was all our doing, and before I could confess that I started it, Jason and Lysandre stepped up and they got punished._

It's too late now. The damage is done and I couldn't fix it. Ms. Richard had left Kimmy and I off with a warning and that was that. Ever since that day, we didn't pull a single prank ever again.

* * *

_Derek's POV_

I sit there staring at my food in the hotel's cafeteria. Everyone was happily munching away on their food except for me. Once in a while, I would bring the fork up to my mouth, and sometimes _with_ food.

Chloe shot me a worried glance and I reassured her that I was alright. But it wasn't. We would have to go on the move again. I could feel it. The Cabals were following our trail and it seemed like I was the only one bothered by this at the moment. Not even Lauren or Dad seemed a bit worried!

But that wasn't all. Earlier, Chloe asked me if I had any other siblings. I knew I didn't have any, and I don't think I do. Simon had always urged me to find out more about my biological father and when I finally gave up, I couldn't find anything about anyone I knew with the last name of Souza. I was the last one left.

But at the same time, it's like something is trying to tell me that it isn't true.

Giving my breakfast one last final look, I gulped it down not really in the mood for eating and went outside.

Tiny white drops landed on my bare head and turned into water. It may be cold, but I could never change the way I look at snow. It's been 2 months since I met Chloe, 1 month since we took down the Edison Group, and only a few weeks on the run from the Cabals. Not to mention being Chloe's boyfriend. Although, we don't necessarily act like lovers at the moment. But I can't change the way I feel about her, she's my mate and she excepts that.

Leaving impressions of my sneakers in the snow, I recall all my memories since this little _adventure_ began and it soon shoved in all my times with Chloe. Speaking of Chloe, "I know you're back there!"

I heard some rustling and fidgeting behind me and then "Darn it!"

"Why is it that you can always sneak up behind me but I can't do it to you?" she yelled. Then she started rambling and talking to herself.

I chuckled, Chloe was really cute when she talked like that. Chloe set her gaze my way and blushed a shade of bright red! "A-A-Anyways. W-W-What's wrong with y-y-you?"

"Y-you left r-right after b-b-breakfast,"

A wave of tension waved over me. What was wrong with me? I felt like this ever since Chloe brought up the question about me having another sibling. Was there really another one? I don't think so, but then why do I feel so...wierd...?

"Tell me," Chloe spoke up bravely, and not even with a single stutter even though I could tell she was still nervous. I breathed in a ragged deep breath and told her about everything.

"So then, maybe there is still someone," she said.

"Maybe," I say, knocking snow off of the pine tree.

Chloe let out a little shiver and I put my arm around her pulling her close. I could feel her snuggling up next to me and stayed like that for a couple of minutes. I lifted her chin up and gave her a slow kiss. I loved her, and I knew she loved me.


End file.
